


Is This Goodbye?

by TheRealKira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: All virgins keep lube and condoms in their living room, Carlos leaves, I can't write third person smut, M/M, We won't see eachother again for a while so lets have sex", its a law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You-you're leaving?" Cecil whispered. He couldn't believe Carlos, his sweet, reliable, beautiful Carlos was leaving night vale.</p><p>Carlos nodded "I've finished all the research I had to do here, I have other things I need to do, Cecil, and they don't include night vale."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Goodbye?

Cecil was in a complete state of shock, it had never dawned on him that Carlos had to leave eventually. He had been here for a year, if Carlos was going to stay that long, he might as well stay forever, right? There wasn't much point in him coming for such a short period of time. Cecil was certain if Carlos stayed for another ten or fifty years he'd learn so much more about their small community of night vale.

"What about everything that happened, do you not care about me, Carlos?" Cecil was having difficulties keeping his voice steady. They had only been on a hand full of dates before, but Cecil was in love with Carlos, and he thought Carlos had been in love with him as well...apparently, he was wrong.

"Don't try and guilt me into staying, I have a job if I leave, if I stay here, I don't. I need my job. Anyways, I haven't seen any of my family members for some time now, I miss them." Carlos looked just as heartbroken as Cecil felt. He obviously didn't want to leave anymore than Cecil wanted him to.

"You could invite them here, I would love to meet your family! Oh I bet they are just as amazing as you are, Carlos. It would be so great to meet them. Anyways, you don't need your job, I have one and I make more than enough money working at the radio station to support both of us." He knew he was just giving himself false hope by offering this. Cecil knew that Carlos didn't want to put his family in any kind of "danger" that apparently came by being in night vale for any period of time.

Carlos smiled a bit and pressed a soft kiss to Cecil's lips. "I'll come visit you, I promise."

"But I don't want you to come visit me, I want you to live with me. I love you, Carlos, I love you so much and I have already almost lost you once before, I don't want to lose you again."

Carlos grimaced at the memory of his near death experience a few weeks prior to him and Cecil getting together. That had been a horrible time for both of them, although Carlos knew that it was probably a million times worse for Cecil. He had heard about the breakdown his partner had had during the radio show. When Carlos had seen Cecil later that day, all three of his eyes had been red and puffy, and his cheeks were left tear stained.

"You won't lose me. Now, I'm leaving in the morning, why don't we spend our last night together doing something that will get our minds off of my transfer?" Carlos suggested.

Cecil nodded and leaned his head against the scientist's shoulder. "How do you want to spend the night, my love? I want to do whatever will make you happy on your last night here."

Carlos seemed to think for a moment before using his index and middle finger to push Cecil's chin up so his lips would meet Carlos' in a long, steamy kiss. "I hope this is an allowable way to spend my last day here." Carlos panted when he broke away from the kiss.

"More than an allowable way." Within a moment, Cecil's lips were on Carlos' again, and he had slowly started grinding his hips against his partner's.

Carlos let out a low moan and pulled Cecil tighter against his body. It was only a few moments before both of them were panting for breath again, although this time, Carlos didn't waste time speaking. As soon as their kiss had been broken, Carlos' lips were against Cecil's neck, leaving small bite marks and kisses on every inch of uncovered skin. He only lingered on parts of Cecil's neck that were covered in his black tentacle tattoo that seemed to seep through every opening in the blonde's clothing, as if trying to escape. The bruises left were a secret challenge to night vale, leaving Carlos in a debate about weather he wanted them to notice the marks or not.

Cecil grabbed on tightly to Carlos' hair, in the back of his mind he had hoped he wasn't damaging his love's perfect hair, but their were more pressing matters on his mind right now.

It didn't take long before Carlos was on his knees in front of Cecil while his head was pushed down on Cecil's member as far as physically possible without choking Carlos.

Cecil was a mess, moaning out things like "Oh, perfect Carlos" and "Beautiful, Carlos." although, most of the time he just moaned out Carlos' name in a steady stream, as if he had to in order for this to be happening. Cecil's body tensed up and he let out a low moan as he climaxed. 

Carlos continued sucking for a little bit longer, allowing Cecil to ride out his orgasm till the end. 

Once Cecil was left in a smiling after orgasm glow, Carlos pulled Cecil to the floor beside him. "I've never done this before, but I promise, I won't hurt you." he told Cecil.

The scientist reached into a drawer in the end table and pulled out a container of lube and a condom. He swiftly rolled the condom onto his cock and applied a lot of lube. He also applied some lube to his three middle fingers before carefully pushing one into Cecil's entrance, followed quickly by a second.

"Just fuck me, please, Carlos" Cecil moaned. He was in no mood for this stretching, he just wanted Carlos inside of him.

Within moments, Carlos' fingers had been pulled out of Cecil, and he quickly replaced them with his member.

Cecil moaned a bit in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He knew he should have waited longer, but he had wanted Carlos so badly.

Neither of them lasted very long. Within minutes, they were left in a panting pile, holding onto each other as if the world depended on it. 

"I love you too." Carlos said after a minute or so.

"Too?" Cecil asked in confusion.

"Earlier you said you loved me, and I didn't reply. I love you too."

Cecil smiled at Carlos and kissed him "Then I love you too, too."

\-------------------------------------

"A sad day for night vale this is indeed, dear listeners, Carlos, the scientist who had came to our small town just over a year ago has left, his work in night vale being over. Although, he promised to come back and visit." Cecil had some how managed to keep his voice even as he spoke, although he felt as though he was going to cry. "He and I spent the night together last night, and even though I can't go into detail, as much as I would love to, I promise you, it was a night I will never forget, even if Carlos never graces our community again. And now, listeners, the weather."

End

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a sad story but then I decided to write it late at night so I ended up adding bad smut. Oops


End file.
